rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Promethea
Promethea is a country in RWBY Wiki Chronicles. Biography Promethea is well known for its arms industries. Situated near a volcano, it is usually hot in Promethea but the citizens are used to it. Other than being well known for its arms industries, it is also home to many famous weaponsmiths. Most people there forge their own weapons instead of buying it, as some of them believe that a person can't draw out a weapon's full potential if it's not their own. While some people make weapons and sell them for a living, there are others which also take requests to make a weapon for people, although such requests are usually expensive. Magitech exists in Promethea, though not many people are able to make magitech weapons and people who can make them are usually regarded as a very skillful weaponsmith. Most weaponsmiths usually end up being mercenaries or a merchant after aquiring a certain amount of skill, but there are a few who teach the ways of weaponsmithing. There are also claims that all kinds of weapons exist in Promethea and there are even a few which one cannot get anywhere else. Military Promethea has a huge military, consisting of several squads that specialize in a certain kind of weapon. Every squad is lead by one marshal and one general. Upon a marshal's death, the general will take his or her place. Each squad has different conditions to enlist in. Waki-Tachi squad This squad consists of mainly sword-wielding soldiers. While not very strong in terms of attack power, their movement speed is high, allowing them to dodge and counterattack enemies easily. However, they are easy to take down. To join, one must have mastered the blade and pass the test by landing a single hit on the examiner. Gewehr squad This squad consists of firearm-wielding soldiers. In battle, they usually split into groups and use strategy to defeat the enemy, the current marshal being a master tactician himself. They're well balanced in attack, defense and speed. To join, one must finish an obstacle course, each room having a different situation and targets within a set amount of time. Promethean Shadows This squad is not known to most of the Promethean citizens. This squad consists of assassins. They deal with major threats to Promethea under the orders of the king. Because of this, this squad is the only one which the marshal works directly under the king and doesn't give orders. He only leads the assassins and deal with their targets. This squad doesn't use a particular type of weapon, so all members deal with their targets their own way. It is unclear how to join this squad, but there are rumors that the marshal scouts potential assassins for the Promethean Shadows himself. Sky Troops This squad specializes in aerial combat. While some members use various fighter jets for combat, the others attained natural flight through magic. They usually act as scouts due to units being equipped with a cloaking device. Their base is not located in Promethea, it is instead a mobile base which is a giant air fleet. This squad is infamous for taking very dangerous risks at times, resulting in death for some of the soldiers. It's known in Promethea as the largest military squad. To join, one must have some experience in aerial combat. Training is usually done alone, but group training is allowed too.Category:Locations